Lips of An Angel
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: A shelloyd one shot songfic based off Hinder's Lips of An Angel.


Hello, and welcome to my first songfic. I would like to say a few things before I start this. One, I have nothing personal against the Colloyd pairing. I'll explain what I mean at the end. Again, this is my first songfic, so sorry if it sucks. And please read all the way through, otherwise you'll get the wrong idea. **DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Lips of an Angel.

Lloyd rolled over in his bed again so he could stare at the ceiling. It was late, but he couldn't get to sleep. He just couldn't get _her_ off his mind. Lloyd looked over in the pitch-black darkness to where he knew Colette layed, sleeping.

He rolled over again before getting out of bed, careful not to wake Colette. Lloyd silently made his way downstairs and out the door. Looking up at the black sky, he sighed. Lloyd had been hoping to look at the stars, but the moon was new and dark storm clouds covered the sky. He heard a small noise and turned to face it. "Hey." a voice said.

_**Honey why are you calling me so late**_

"Sheena?" Lloyd asked, recognizing her voice. What are you doing here?"

"I...I dunno. I... I just felt like I needed to come here." Sheena said.

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

"Oh, well why now?" Lloyd asked. Lloyd saw the outline of Sheena's arm go up to her head, as if wiping her face.

_**Honey are you crying? **_

_**Is everything okay?**_

"Sheena, are you crying?" Lloyd asked a little louder than he meant.

"N...no!" Sheena said quickly.

_**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

"Shhh... we can talk, but we have to be quiet." Lloyd said.

"Why?" Sheena asked.

_**Well my girl's in the next room**_

"Colette's upstairs. If she hears us, she'll wake up." Lloyd said.

"Oh, I see." Sheena replied.

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

"Did you come here for the same reason I'm up?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Lloyd, I miss you so much." Sheena said.

_**It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet comin from the lips of an angel**_

"Me too. I think I still love you too." Lloyd said.

"I _know_ I still love you." Sheena said.

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Lloyd's knees wobbled slightly as Sheena cautously approached him. They lovingly embraced each other and sighed.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

He probably shouldn't be doing this. Most people would call him unfaithful. But Lloyd couldn't help himself. Love is love after all.

_**It's funny that you're callin me tonight**_

"You know what's kinda ironic?" Lloyd whispered into Sheena's ear.

"What?" Sheena whispered back.

"I told myself yesterday I would come see you tomorrow. Today's tomorrow I mean." Lloyd said.

"I've been dreaming about you. I just couldn't stay away." Sheena said.

_**And yes I've dreamt of you too**_

"Yeah, you're all I ever think about, even when I'm talking to Colette." Lloyd said.

"I know what you mean. I've almost slipped and called Zelos by you're name so many times." Sheena said.

_**And does he know your talking to me?**_

_**Will it start a fight?**_

"Did you tell Zelos you were coming to see me?" Lloyd asked.

"No, he doesn't know anything." Sheena said.

"What? Won't he get mad? I don't want you two to fight because of me. I don't the possibility of you to get hurt because of me." Lloyd said, holding Sheena a little tighter.

"Heh, like he could even scratch me." Sheena laughed.

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

"Colette's upstairs right? So she doesn't know either." Sheena said.

"Not unless she's watching us right now." Lloyd said.

_**Well my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

"Sheena, what happened? We never hated each other, so why did we split up?" Lloyd asked.

"I dunno." Sheena said, burying her head in the crook of Lloyd's neck. Lloyd felt hot tears on his skin. " But every night, I would lay awake, wondering why I couldn't stop thinking about you. Why I couldn't move on. Then it hit me. It's because I still loved you Lloyd. I still love you Lloyd." she sobbed.

_**It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Comin from the lips of an angel hearing those words**_

_**It makes me weak**_

"I regret letting you go Sheena. It's probably one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made."

_**And I never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

"But if I ever get to hold you again, I promise I'll never let you go." Lloyd said. Sheena looked up at Lloyd longingly. "It's been so good talking to you Sheena. Colette may have wings, but you're my angel. Your words sound so sweet to me."

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever did let me go again, I'd kick your ass to the edge of oblivion and back, then to the ninth level of hell and back." Sheena said.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words**_

_**It makes me weak**_

"Your still the fiesty, defiant angel I love." Lloyd chuckled.

"What about Colette?" Sheena asked.

"I realized I love her too. But like a sister. She's more like a gaurdian angel to me or something." Lloyd said.

"It's kinda late, maybe I should be going." Sheena said, her voice tainted with sadness.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With those lips**_

_**(And I never wanna say goodbye) **_

_**But girl you make it so hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"Do you really gotta go right now?" Lloyd asked desperately.

"I guess I could stay a little longer." Sheena said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before their hungry

lips met in a long awaited kiss.

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**_

Okay, about the Colloyd thing. I thought it would be really cliched if I used an actual angel. That and I think Lloyd and Sheena are so cute together. However, I do not support Shelos. SHEENA IS TOO GOOD FOR THAT BASTARD! SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER!

Sorry, but that's what happens when my 'I hate that mother fuckin gosh damn perverted bastard Zelos who doesn't deserve someone as good as Sheena' side and my strong attachment to Sheena get together and take over.

Anyways, please reveiw. Remember, flames are welcome, for they are used to burn Zelos, Kvar, Mithos, and Orochimaru. Just don't make them too hot for I have a habit of touching fire.


End file.
